


life happens

by crackhead1point0lol



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackhead1point0lol/pseuds/crackhead1point0lol
Summary: When you´re born into a family who gets more attention because of the Avengers and your life doesn´t go as it should, you sometimes need to realise that life happens and you can´t change a thing.





	life happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I published and I´m not a native speaker so there could be mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

Being born into a family who gets more attention because of the Avengers is not the perfect situation. After New York I had to take my father’s name. It was at the time I started to go to high school so it wasn´t really a problem but it was a huge change for me. My parents became weird after New York, I can´t explain how but they were defiantly weirder than normally. It started when I was seven, my family became a little more attention than a usual family. It was nothing bad you just realized that they knew that you existed which is weird but it was okay. After New York a lot of people knew about my family and it wasn´t as chill like it was before. My parents started to really think about how we appeared to the public eye, socially and with our looks. I was ten and I suddenly needed to care how I looked it was weird and I didn´t like it but I couldn´t change the situation. We didn´t get a lot of attention after Ultron but my parents still made a drama about appearing right in the public eye. At the age of ten I started to read a lot and was a lot in my own room I minded my own business had some friends and was happy. Mostly but life was great. If you ask yourself what books I read, the classic Harry Potter books of course, some old books from my mum and from my mom’s friends. I loved The Famous Five or the ST Clare´s book series from Enid Blyton. I loved these books so much. I wanted siblings and cousins so badly to have adventures like the famous five or have a twin sister and be on a boarding school but these dreams never came true. I knew being at Hogwarts was impossible but a girl can dream. Even with Iron Man and all the Avengers it doesn´t seem like there´s magic like in Harry Potter sadly. 

I was doing really well in school when I was younger even if I never really studied for school. I was for more interested in other things and I´m still far more interested in things like astrology and astronomy and almost everything that has to do with space different species and traveling to another planet. I do not really believe in astrology but I´m always amazed how much influence it had on different cultures. They all looked up to the stars and they knew they were special. You will maybe think now that I want to be an astronaut but I really don´t know what I want to be. It changed from actor to marine biologist after I read a book about a girl who lives on a boat with her family to research dolphins in the seas. The parents from the girl were marine biologists. I wanted to join the police after I watched too much Castle and Rizzoli&Isles. The list goes on but I just wanted to show how much my wishes change in like a month.

I just didn´t know what I wanted to be so I applied at Stark Industries two years ago to maybe find out what I wanted to be. Is still don´t know what exactly I want to be but it helped. I was fifteen when I applied everyone who l knew said that I was too young and that they would never accept me but I did it. I heard a rumor before I applied that a high schooler was accepted so I took my shot and it worked. I met the other high schooler 3 weeks after I started his name is Peter Parker and he is Spiderman but I didn´t know that at the beginning and it is not really important. He´s not like I´m better than everyone because I´m a superhero most people don´t know he´s Spiderman and I will keep his secret save and he´s not the type of person who thinks they´re better because they´re smarter or richer. Peter is kind. We became friends but we are not really close friends. I see him often when I´m working. At the moment I´m four times a week at Stark Industries for my internship. When I started it was just two times a week. I don´t have a specific department where I work. Sometimes I work in the R&D labs and sometimes I help Pepper with her work if she needs something or bring Tony something that the other interns made. With some of my ideas I started a couple of projects which is crazy because they think that I had a good idea. I´m really grateful for my internship at Stark Industries and that I have a room where I can live in.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked the first chapter. This will be a multichapter fanfiction. Who do you think is this person and who are they related to?


End file.
